72 hours in hell 2
by left4dead321
Summary: The first events of a zombie outbreak was to save his life now can Anthony save his wife Rose from her doomed fate. Teen just to be safe. Chuck and Stacey are mentioned in chapters too or have a part.
1. Chapter 1

The day was beautiful no clouds,and no wind. It's been 15 years since The Fortune city outbreak after it though it was a hard fight for survival the survivors had a happy ending."You ready Rose? Anthony asked his wife as she came outside."I'm ready Anthony let me say bye to Aqua first." Rose said as she walked over to the nieghbors."Hey thanks again Chuck,and Stacey for watching over Aqua!" Rose said as she ruffled her daughter's hair."I hope you two have a nice honey moon!" Stacey said as Aqua walked over towards Chuck, and Stacey."Hi Mr., and Mrs. Green thank you for letting me stay!" Aqua said as she hugged the two adults."No problem we're glad that your staying." Chuck said remembering how his little girl grew up,and moved out."Hey Chuck thanks for doing this for us I owe you guys one!" Anthony said as he grabbed his wife's hand."Well good bye we all know how Anthony gets when he's excited." Rose said as her husband opened the car door for her. The couple drove off to their honey moon."Are those stories really true?" Aqua asked Chuck, and Stacey."What stories?" The two seemed to say at the same time."You know when you and my dad fought off zombies!" Aqua asked as her eyes started to sparkle like her mother's."Oh that yeah your dad was a real nut about protecting your mother he nearly killed himself just to protect her!" Chuck said as Aqua freaked out."Did did did...he live?" Aqua asked her question only to hear her neighbors laugh."Aqua now if Anthony died you wouldn't be here...well maybe...or wait maybe not maybe Rose would have died next to him." Stacey said as Aqua curled up next to her. The three went inside the house to get settled in."Where we're those two going?" Chuck asked as he led Aqua to the guest room."Daddy said it was a secret!" Aqua said in her excited voice."I see." Chuck said feeling like something bad will happen.

The road trip was enjoyable for Rose except Anthony wouldn't tell her for."Come on tell me please tell me...for me." Rose said as she snuggled her husband knowing everyone of his weakness."Okay I guess it couldn't hurt to tell." Anthony said giving up to her cuteness."Your damn right your going tell me now where are we going!" Rose said as she nipped his right ear."We're are going to a new casino/hotel/super mall place called Treasure city!" Anthony explained his plan as Rose's eyes widen."You mean it's like Fortune city?" Rose asked feeling scared."Sort of but without any zombie events." Anthony said as Rose rested her head on his shoulder."Thank goodness I love it whatever you planned I will love it as long as it comes from your heart." Rose said as she gently kissed him on his cheek. "You know Rose you haven't change a bit you still have that cute little smile!" Anthony said knowing that his comments would annoy her."Aw shut up you haven't change much either you still have a scrawny ass!" Rose said as her comeback only to blush knowing how he will just insult her right back."Well you still have a semi flat...okay you developed but only a bit!" Anthony said as he lost his joke insult."Yeah well you still don't have muscels...wait when did you get ripped?" Rose asked feeling her husband's developed body."So we're out of insults huh I didn't think I would be the first, and I didn't think you would have come up with a insult!" Anthony said as Rose held his muscels."Oh my god we're running out of gag insults!" Rose said as she hugged his arm."Whatever shorty you think what you think, and I'll think about my thoughts!" Anthony said as he kissed her head."Okay stringbean!" Rose said as she hugged his waist hoping that would get his attention."Okay what are you trying to do other then making me horny!" Anthony said as Rose got up pouting."Dang it you caught me!" Rose said giving up. Anthony pulled over."What is it Anthony are we out of gas?" Rose asked as Anthony unbuckeled his seat belt."Nope but there is something in the back can you go get it ?" Anthony asked as Rose got in the back."What is it I can't find anything!" Rose said as she looked all over the back while Anthony watched her perfect figure."Keep lookinging you'll find it!" Anthony said lying to his wife."Okay waht is it?" Rose said turning to her husband only to get pounced by him."Now I know what I'm looking for!" Rose said feeling Anthony's buldge."All I wanted to do was kiss you sweetie...but now that you mentioned it I might!" Anthony said as he kissed her neck making her moan,then he finally tongue kissed her still hearing her muffled moans."Uh you romantic bastard!" Rose said as she breathed heavily."Are you sure that's romantic and not just perverted?" Anthony asked kissing her again."Are you really going to...you know with me in public?" Rose asked nervous about doing it in public."No I couldn't your too cute expecally in public!" Anthony said getting off of her."Okay thank you for respecting my wishes." Rose said as the two got back to their seats.

It's been hours since they stopped, and they we're close to Treasure city."Do you have reservations?" The guy in the poll said as Anthony stopped his car."Yes I do two a Mr. and Mrs. Rattler." Anthony said as the man checked the list."Okay you two have a good time in Treasure city."Alright thanks!" Anthony said driving away while Rose slept on his shoulder."Wake up sweetie we're here." Anthony said as she tapped his head as if it was a alarm clock."Too early wake me up later!" Rose said grumbling from her slumber."Okay then you left me no choice." Anthony said as he parked his car."Your rooms are 124 may I take your bags?" The bellhop asked as he opened Anthony's door."Sure thanks I have to carry her!" Anthony said as he picked up his sleeping wife. The three made it to room 124 a few numbers later."Hey thanks for the help here take a tip good buddy!" Anthony said after placing his wife down and giving the bellhop a reasonable tip."Thanks sir I hope your stay here is enjoyable." The bellhop said as he left."Well it's eleven oh crap our first day here and we're sleepy okay time for bed!" Anthony said to his sleeping wife getting a devious grin on his face."With her asleep I can do whatever I please hehehe!" Anthony said reaching for his wife's breast only to get slapped by Rose."You turned into such a pervert...but it's cute when you do it." Rose said half asleep. Anthony fell asleep next to her defeated. Outside of Treasure city a man was slowly walking towards the city.

I don't own anything and I was keeping it as approapriate as it gets and sorry for the misspelling the spellcheck isn't there and I don't know why.


	2. 72 hours offically begin

Rose woke at six am Anthony was still asleep."Well looks like you had a good sleep." Rose said as she escape Anthony's death grip."Uh your really out cold." Rose said as she nudge Anthony's unconsius body."I might as well get dress." Rose said putting a piece of cloth over his eyes so he won't peek. Anthony woke he noticed his wife changing. Heh looks like I get a little show. Anthony thought as he watched his wife get undress and into her new outfit."You pervert!" Rose said as she saw him watching."What your beautiful and you we're in my view so I just thought hey why not see this cute show!" Anthony said blushing at his wife's outfit."I knew you would like it!" Rose said as Anthony kept staring at her, she was wearing a cute skirt and a shirt with flowers inprinted on it."I'm going to take a shower...you want to share you know when we use to?" Anthony asked pointing to the shower to indicate what he meant."Alright but if you touch me without my permission I will kick your ass!" Rose said informing her husband that in the morning you better not mess with me."Okay I won't touch you unless you want me to." Anthony said in his modest voice."Okay let's get this over with." Rose said hating the idea of being in a shower with some else but knew she wouldn't win. The two took their shower together Rose was keeping to herself though playing hard to get."Rose I'm sorry if your mad I will stop messing around and start acting serious."Anthony said washing his back."Okay you got me with the guilt trip please do me a favor and wash my back!" Rose said as Anthony's eyes gleamed. "Your not mad I thought I was upsetting you on our honey moon,and I wouldn't want that." Anthony said as he washed his wife's back and hips."Your going to low sweetie!" Rose said as Anthony continued to wash her back making her moan with pleasure."So you enjoy my hands massaging your back!" Anthony said laughing at her before she turned towards him."Yes I do but it's embarassing when you see me naked!" Rose said shuting her eyes tight."What why would that be embarassing?" Anthony asked Rose as she hugged him slightly crying in his bare chest."Because I feel ugly to be married with anybody!" Rose said as she sobbed into her husband's chest."Rose baby your beautiful I love you no matter what you look like!" Anthony said kissing her forehead."Can we get out please?" Rose asked as the water got cold."Okay baby anything for you." Anthony said as he dried her off first with the hotel's towel."Thank you sweetie I was feeling sad I don't know why but thank you!" Rose said after Anthony dried himself off,and got changed."It's okay your my little angel...and you should get dressed." Anthony said as Rose hid behind a towel feeling embarrased."Why are you acting shy we seen eachother naked before and you are beautiful no matter what!" Anthony said as Rose got dressed."Your so sweet and your still romantic...don't ever change I love you like this." Rose said kissing Anthony's lips."I won't change only if you want me to." Anthony said as he looked at his watch."It's seven come on let's go explore this place!" Anthony said before Rose kissed him."Hurry up then Anthony I want to see the sights!" Rose said before the two raced out of their hotel room.

There was a man walking towards the toll-booth."Hello sir do you have a reservation...ahhhhh!" The toll-booth guy screamed as the zombie bit the unsuspecting man turning him into a zombie...well here we go again! Soon that toll-booth guy was infecting everybody in Treasure city."Hey Rose I'm going to use that ATM!" Anthony said as he left Rose to window shop."Okay don't get lost!" Rose said sarcastically."I won't jeez stop treating me like a kid." Anthony said as he entered his security code."Maybe Anthony would buy me this!" Rose said as she grabbed a sparkly red dress, and took it to the counter."Excuse me how much...is this oh my god!" Rose screamed as a zombie ran towards her."You bastards get away from me I...I...my husband will kill you if you touch a single ahhhhh!" Rose screamed as a zombie bit her on the neck."Rose no no no!" Anthony said as he heard her scream knowing something or someone was hurting her. Anthony ran towards his wife she was on the ground while someone was biting her neck."Get the hell off of her you son of a bitch!" Anthony said as he pushed the guy off only to discover that it was a zombie."No not again not like this!" Anthony said as he looked down on Rose. The zombie got up from the ground."You son of a bitch you are going to meet your fate!" Anthony said as he pushed the zombie into the wall and tearing apart the zombie's head off."Rose are you..okay?" Anthony asked as Rose got up from the ground she started to groan."Rose...Rose...Rose!" Anthony said hoping it was just a bad dream she started to run towards him with flames in her now grayish blue eyes. I can't believe I lost her! Anthony thought as he ran away."Wait what the hell am I doing Rose never left me when I was infected...I have to restrain her!" Anthony said as he walked out of his hiding space he saw Rose nearby."Hey Rose bet you can't get me!" Anthony said before Rose noticed him,and she started to chase him into the gym."Come on Rose me and you just like old times!" Anthony said as he grabbed some jumpropes. Anthony struggeled to tie Rose but he managed."Well I'll take you to our room." Anthony said as he picked up Rose only to hear her growl and groan at him."Settle down at least you get a lift!" Anthony said as he took her to the hotel room.

Anthony carried Rose through the zombie filled hotel to their room."Okay Rose here you rest here I'll be looking for a cure or something!" Anthony said as he laid his zombified wife down on the bed. Anthony walked out of the room when he saw another survivor with a helmet."Hey buddy!" Anthony calls only to frighten the guy since he took off."Wait ah son of a bitch can't anyone just wait for two second!" Anthony said as he chased the guy through turns of this mall area. Anthony encountered the guy only he had friends with weapons they looked like the robbers from Fortune city except they had helmets,and the color was swaped."Well well well looks like we have a guest boys let's show him a pleasent time!" The leader of the robbers said as the group started to circle Anthony."Look I just want a cure to zombie infections!" Anthony said hoping there was a new cure."You fool there is no cure after zombrex was wiped out of existence!" The leader said making a hand signal to the other robbers. One tried to hit Anthony with a bat but was disarmed by his target."I'm going to teach you guys some manners!" Anthony said before hitting the guy who had the bat last knocking him out within seconds."Don't just stand there kill that bastard!" The leader said as the group of robbers attacked Anthony. That guy knows something and I'm going to make him talk! Anthony thought as he dodge a few attacks. Anthony deflected a guy with a tomahawk making him stumble into a zombie who killed him instantly. The rest ran off knowing Anthony was to strong to take on with melee weapons."Where are you going you fags!" The leader said before Anthony hit him in his head with the bat causing him to be a little dazed."Your going to talk now bitch!" Anthony said as he pushed the dazed man against the wall."What do you want I'll do anything just don't kill me!" The robber said pleading for his life."Where did the infection start exactly!" Anthony asked raising the bat over his head."It started at the toll-booth!" The robber leader said as Anthony let him go."Okay thanks now I know where to start looking!" Anthony said as he left the man behind,and head towards the tool-booth.


	3. Nothing is ever easy

Anthony was running through the zombiefied parking lot. Damn there's zombies everywhere I know it's another zombie outbreak but this is a bit too much! Anthony thought as he hit two zombies in the head. Thousnads of zombies surrounded Anthony they started to bite and scratch at his flesh but he didn't care he knew their was a way to help Rose he just needed to find it."You ass holes can bite me all you want but I'm not giving up on her!" Anthony said ignoring the pain and entered the toll-booth only to discover a dead body and blood stains."Well this is great a dead freaking end!" Anthony said before a loud erupted out-side."Aw what the hell is going on out-there?" Anthony asked leaving the toll-booth only to discover a barrier around Treasure city."Shit who did this...wait never mind it's the army." Anthony said as he looked at the wall separiting him, and freedom. "They're just going to leave us here but they can't do that!" Anthony said as he killed a few zombies while trying to think of a plan."You won't get any where by killing those damn things!" The robber said walking towards Anthony."Your one those robbers that I saw earlier why did your leader lie?" Anthony asked pointing the bat at the robber."First he's not our leader anymore,and he gave you the wrong information but I know where you can find the right information if you'll like." The robber said while shooting a zombie in the head."Okay where is it then!" Anthony asked before hitting a zombie in the guts."I'll show you the security room then follow me." The robber said as he walked towards a elevator."Hey wait up where are we going exactly?" Anthony asked as he entered the elevator."Just shut up and get in the damn elevator!" The robber said with his eyes closed."I am in the freaking elevator!" Anthony said before the robber pushed the elevator's button."Up we go then." He said as the elevator went up."What damn floor are we going on?" Anthony asked getting bored with the crazy robber's plan already."Top floor security room...and let me guess your new to this city." The robber said trying to make small talk."First thanks for the info,and second it's a casino/hotel/mall. Anthony said as the he started to remember this place before."You really are a idiot." The robber said making Anthony stare at him curious."Treasure city is Fortune city just rebuilt." The robber said informing Anthony about his location."So the places are the same." Anthony said a little shocked."No I mean this place has area from fortune city not the whole thing...sorry I'm bad at describing." The robber said looking out the window of the elevator."Do you think anyone would survive?" Anthony asked as he thought of his sweet wife turning into a killing machine making him depressed a bit knowing he was actually there he just had to go to the damn ATM."I don't know but you look like crap they bite you or something?" The robber asked looking at the Anthony's facial expression."Yeah but I think I'm immune I did get bit 15 years ago and got cured but I don't remember the cure so yeah I'm depressed." Anthony said forgetting the old cure."So their deaths aren't your fault why are you sad?" The robber asked not seeing the man's point."No to be honest I would sacrafice everybody here just to see her smile again I don't care if I burn in hell for that I just want her back in my arms safe." Anthony said as he thought about him and his wife hugging near a warm fireplace."I'm sorry for your loss I think there might be a cure but I don't know." The robber said knowing not to mess with this guys emotion.

The elevator got to the top floor in a few minutes zombies surrounding the floor."Here maybe a gun would suit you better then that touth pick!" The robber said as he handed another pistol."Thanks buddy your not going to regret it!" Anthony said liking the idea of shooting the zombies instead hitting every single one. The zombies slowly walked towards the two slowly but deadly as Anthony put it."Hey you punk ass bastards bring it bitches!" The robber said shooting five maybe six zombies in less then a minute."Bring it slow bastards you can't do shit to me!" Antony said killing ten zombies in less then a minute feeling a bit cocky with his aiming."Damn how did you shoot all of them like that." The robber asked amazed with his shooting skill."I been through this horse shit remember I had some practice before." Anthony said shooting another zombie in the head."Okay don't get cocky life or dead sitiuation here buddy!" The robber said as soon as he saw Anthony's grin."Sorry shooting things make me feel industructable!" Anthony said as the zombies started to decrease."Do we have to kill all of them?" The robber asked getting tired of the wave of zombies."No we can enter that damn room and close the door they won't be able to get us." Anthony said as the two pushed through the zombies nearly bit a few times but manage to enter the security."Okay we're here those monitors might help you but now I must go your on your for now." The robber said before Anthony stopped him."Wait,one thanks for the help, two use that vent it's safer,and three I have to ask you a few questions."Alright hurry up now I have to get going." The robber said obviously annoyed."Why did you help me we never met before,and we don't know eachother so why help a stranger?" Anthony asked while the robber walked over to the vent."Because you didn't kill our old leader, you let him live when he tried to kill you with his own mercy." The robber said sounding like he is impressed."So I got what I want and left no more to it!" Anthony said while reloading his pistol."Because your a like one of those fake super heroes." The robber said still impressed."How old are you?" Anthony asked getting curious."I'm nineteen." The robber said before leaving through the vent."Poor kid starting a life of crime when his future is bright." Anthony said as he turned his attention to the monitors.

'This just end that Treasure city is being quratine for a zombie out break we don't know if there are any survivors." The news reporter said getting the attention of Chuck,Stacey,abd Aqua."That's we're Mom,and Dad went!" Aqua said crying in a pillow."Crap okay Aqua it's Okay I'm going to get your parents Stacey take care of her." Chuck said running out the door driving away to get a helicopter. Chuck got to the airport asking if he could use the helicopter to save his friends."Okay return in three days or your ass is grass!" The pilot said handing him the keys."Okay hey can I use that radio transmition?" Chuck asked hoping he could contact Anthony."Anthony...Anthony you there hello anybody?" Chuck said hoping to get a respounce."Chuck is that you?" Anthony asked from the security room."Oh thank god are you two okay?" Chuck asked not knowing about his poor wife."I'm okay but give me a few days I need to save Rose she got infected." Anthony informed Chuck about his situation."You have three days to help her." Chuck said as Anthony began to panick."Thanks Chuck your a good friend!" Anthony said before the conversation ended.

Anthony looked at the monitors examing every screen."Wait what was that?" Anthony asked as he notice a figure biting the toll-booth guy,he looked at the other screens with the same shape but thanks to the blury cameras Anthony had to do some investigating."Why is everything so hard why can't it be easy!" Anthony said reminding himself that it's for his wife."I'll bring you back I promise." Anthony said as he wrote down the locations.


	4. The Suspects

Anthony was running towards the elevator his heart pounding faster then a race horse during a race. Three days that includes today I guess so I have to work fast! Anthony thought as he entered the elevator, and pushed the button for the ground floor. "Okay let me see five suspects let's hope that they're still alive!" Anthony said keeping his mind off of the zombies around the mall. Twenty-five minutes later the elevator stopped on the ground floor."Curse you slow ass peice of crap!" Anthony said running through the zombies towards the gun-store where one of the suspect we're last seen."You zombiefied bastards won't get me!" A middle age man said shooting zombies like there was no tommorow."Hey buddy I have a few questions to ask you." Anthony said gaining the man's attention."Oh no you don't you sneaky zombie!" The man said before rapidly shooting at Anthony."Holy shit...are you insane I'm human!" Anthony said running towards the side of the store nearly dodging the bullets."How the hell am I going to get any answers from that lunatic?" Anthony asked out loud before he noticed a vent."Maybe that would work." Anthony mumbled as he tore off the metal gates. He crawled through the small vent that lead him inside the gun-store even though he was clusterfobic he needed to help his angel."Where did that smart ass one went to?" The middle age man asked looking around the area before Anthony kicked the vent open."I'm not a zombie all I want was to ask you a few questions!" Anthony said while stretching."How do I know your not a zombie?" The man asked looking at him with anger in his eyes."One I'm talking,and two I crawled through here those bastards can't think so how would I be able to get in here if I didn't think!" Anthony yelled a little pissed."Okay that's understandable my name's Tom yours." Tom said in a calmed tone."My name is Anthony now I have a few questions." Anthony said in a series voice."Okay nice to meet you Anthony ask away then." Tom asked reloading his machine gun."Where we're you 12 a.m. today?" Anthony asked remembering that's when the first infection started."I was asleep in room 234." Tom said grabbing a few grenades."Do you know who could have started this?" Anthony asked hoping he would have a answer."Nope but I know this happened 15 years ago!" Tom said making Anthony smile a bit."What are you smiling about?" Tom asked looking straight at Anthony."Oh I survived that outbreak and after that I got married to the love of my life." Anthony said remembering his wedding day."Oh so you did this before!" Tom said amazed that someone survived a zombie filled mall."Yeah I did but last question is there any cure?" Anthony asked praying that there was."No why your not infected are you?" Tom asked backing away from Anthony."No my wife got infected and I'm trying to find a new cure." Anthony said as Tom walked near the door."Where is she?" Tom asked acting weird."She's in our hotel room."What is your room number?" Tom asked acting even weirder."Room 124 why did you ask?" Anthony said confuse."Every one of those things must die!" Tom said as he triggered a smoke bomb."No Rose!" Anthony said as he ran out the door running after Tom."All of them must die Anthony there is no cure so why try!" Tom said throwing back a grenade."Whoa watch it and you don't know if there is a cure!" Anthony said dodging the grenade still running after Tom. Tom got to the hotel but was shot down by Anthony."Ow you bastard!" Tom said holding his leg."No one hurts her even if she is a zombie!" Anthony said pointing the gun at Tom's head."She a whore that you'll get over with so why try to save her?" Tom asked insulting Rose."Shut up!" Anthony said as he grabbed a axe."No what are you doing no please don't!" Tom said before Anthony chopped off every limb and finally killing him."Oh my god what did I do why did I killed him...Please God forgive me I couldn't let him hurt her we all would know that I would die after her!" Anthony said feeling bad for killing Tom and for letting the devil control his anger."Where to next?" Anthony asked looking to the paper. Alright to the Salty Shrimp restraunt! Anthony thought before taking Tom's guns and leaving a flower with what was left of him,then finally leaving.

Anthony ran towards Salty Shrimp when he got there he heard a scream."Someone help me I'm over here!" A man said holding a women."Hey you two follow me!" Anthony said knowing that this place wasn't safe."Alright come on Cherry!" The man said picking up a women."Okay come on let's move!" Anthony said as the man picked her up. Anthony lead the two into a empty store."Okay not trying to push you two but sir your a suspect!" Anthony said making sure it was safe."What...okay so what do want?" The man asked a little pissed."Okay first I'm Anthony and I'll be asking you questions." Anthony said noticing the girl wasn't speaking."Okay I'm Harry,and that's Cherry she's a mute." Harry said shaking Anthony's hand."Okay Harry did you,or anybody you know did this?" Anthony asked getting series."No sorry I was looking for a little surprize for my girl friend." Harry said holding Cherry."Okay do you know if there is any type of cure?" Anthony asked feeling a little stressed."Not that I know of but why?" Harry asked looking at the older man with concern."My wife got bit I'm trying to save her!" Anthony said while Cherry put up a heart shape with her fingers."No we're sorry but we don't know." Harry said as Cherry cried a bit."It's okay hey I know there is a helicopter coming in three days on top of the hotel!" Anthony said while the two smile."Come on let's get going." Anthony said while the two followed. The three ran through crowds of zombies before they reached to the top of the hotel."Okay stay here until the helicopter comes!" Anthony said before leaving the two alone on the roof with a gun just in case a zombie comes."Thank you good luck. Harry said before he left. Okay next is Medication station a hospital on the east side of Treasure city. Anthony thought as the elevator desended.

Anthony ran through the zombie out-break not caring if they attack him or not."Oh my god this can't be happening!" A nurse said looking out of the small hospital."Hey you alright?" Anthony asked as he entered the hospital."No my boss just got killed and we're in the middle of a zombie out-break!" The women screamed in a pissed off tone."Okay I'm Anthony and I have a few...he died didn't he." Anthony said noticing his dead suspect."Yes he did and I'm Pinky." She said as she grabbed a health kit."Well do you know who started this?" Anthony asked that same question again."No I'm sorry but you look cut up pretty good aren't you suppose to turn?" Pinky asked before patching him up."I don't know I dealt with zombies before and I was infected but I was cured." Anthony said after she was done patching him up."Okay well is there a cure?" Anthony asked still praying that someone knows."I'm sorry but if you get me a zombie I can find a cure." She said making Anthony smile."Okay my wife maybe she's different then the others maybe you could heal her?" Anthony asked holding his heart."Well maybe I can but I truely don't know." Pinky said taking a potable chemistry set and health book."Alright there's a helicopter coming in three days so yeah." Anthony said as the left the hospital. "Okay what room?" Pinky asked while running towards the hotel."Room 124!" Anthony said as they got to the hotel. The two entered room 124 and Rose wasn't there."Rose where are you...oh wait there you are sweetie!" Anthony said as he picked up Rose making her growl at him."Oh this might be a challenge." Pinky said as she grabbed her health book."Can you find a easier restraint?" Pinky asked looking at Rose. "I'll look for some thing." Anthony said getting a good idea. Anthony left to a nearby pet store and grabbed a colar, two leashes,and a musel."Well if Rose wan't zombiefied this would be kinky!" Anthony thought getting hard as he thought about his wife actually doing that for him. Anthony returned to room 124 and restraint Rose again."Is that easy enough?" Anthony said as Rose walked up to him unable to attack."Yeah that would do." Pinky said as she took out the portable chemestry set."Okay bye honey!" Anthony said kissing her on the forehead making her growk. Where next where next okay the Sea side casino!" Anthony thought as he ran off towards the casino.

Anthony entered the Sea side casino where he found a sleazy looking man."Excuse me but will you mind answering a few questions?" Anthony asked as the man looked at him."Sure if you beat me in a game!" The man said putting a deck on the other side of the small table."Okay sounds good enough my name's Anthony." Anthony said sitting down ready to play."Ricky nice to meet you pal." Ricky said as he looked at his cards."Two pairs!" Ricky said revealing two pairs of Aces."Three pairs!" Anthony said revealing three pairs of Aces."Well okay you one fair and square...your not a cop right. Ricky said amazed but nervous."No but do know who started the outbreak?" Anthony asked getting annoyed with the question. "There's a zombie out-break?" Ricky asked curious."Yeah there is well do you know if there is a cure?" Anthony asked amazed that he didn't know. "Nope I just heard of it." Ricky answered."Um there is a helicopter coming in three days go to the hotel's rooftop."Okay thanks pal!" Ricky said as Anthony handed him a machine gun leaving him with two pistols. Ricky made it to the roof of the hotel."Well that's four one more to go!" Anthony said reminding himself."Man it's late two more days just two more days!" Anthony said running out of the casino to the pool area.

Anthony ran towards the pool area only to discover that the person he was looking for was dead."Dammit to burning hell!" Anthony said as he spotted a dark figure near the exit catching Anthony's eye.

The areas we're made up...this is the longest chapter I ever made!


	5. Arena

The figure slowly walked towards Anthony ingnoring the fact he had two guns."Stay back dammit...who are you!" Anthony yelled drawing some unwanted attention the figure stepped out of the shadows to reaveal a zombiefied T,K."No Rose killed you but that zombiefied you...you followed us here too didn't you...and it must of been you who started the out-break...again!" Anthony said making T,K smile a bit."Very clever Anthony!" T,K said with a scrathey voice."How did you talk your a zombie they can't talk!" Anthony said stunned to see his old enemy still alive."Most yes but my will power is stronger then most of them!" T,K said walking towards Anthony."How did you know that Rose and I we're here!" Anthony yelled pointing the two pistols at T,K's head."Minons Attack!" T,K said as a zombie placed Anthony in a lock."No no no!" Anthony yelled louder then thunder before T,K knocked him out."Take him to the new Arena!" T,K said commanding the zombie who held Anthony. Two Zombies dragged Anthony into Treasure city's fighting compution usually a freindly game with protective gear but now a fight to the death.

Anthony woke up in a dark cell that was similar to a prision's."Ah my head huts like hell!" Anthony said ajusting his eyes to the darkness."Welcome to the new Terror is Reality with your undead host T,K!" T,K's voice yelled over a intercom that only pissed Anthony off more."Tonight our challenger he went through hell on earth before and escaped...Anthony Rattler!" T,K Said as the cell ascended into a field like area."What the hell is going on?" Anthony asked noticing that he lost his pistols."And now the his opponet Jack Jeffersion!" T,K said as a man rose up from the ground all crazy."Your going down scrawny piece of shit!" Jack yelled flipping Anthony off."Hey up your ass with a zombie's fist you bastard!" Anthony said coming up with a insult for the next smack-talk session."Now ladies and gentle men this is a fight to the death challenge the rules are don't show the opponet any mercy,and finally everything is a weapon!" T,k said before the bell rang starting the match."I'm going to enjoy killing you!" Jack said as he grabbed a bowie knife."Bring it bitch!" Anthony yelled back at him grabbing a army knife. The two fought on for minutes maybe a hour before Jack slipped on his own footing and stabbed himself."Epic failed!" Anthony said as the ground below him descended again back into the cell.

One hour passed until the cell raised again reavealing a new challenger."Now ladies and gentle men our semi finals round against Anthony Rattler, and Simon Sparks!" T,K said excited."Prepare to die!" Simon said as he took out a AK-47."Shit where did that come from?" Anthony asked dodging the bullets. Anthony dodged the rapid fired bullets for two hours straight until it ran out of bullets."What the hell dammit out of ammo!" Simon said before Anthony attacked him rapidly in the gut."Burn in hell you gun slinging ass hat!" Anthony said before he picked up a sword and slashed him in half."And the winner is Anthony Rattler!" T,K said as the ground descended back into the cell.

"It's seven thirty man this is wasting time!" Anthony said as he looked at his watch."Two more...crap what day is it?" Anthony asked as he located the radio."Chuck...Chuck you there?" Anthony asked through the radio."Yeah I'm here buddy what is it?" Chuck asked waiting for his respounce."When are you getting here again?" Anthony asked hoping he still has enough time to save his love."Tommorow morning so be ready!" Chuck said before their conversation end."This isn't good that bastard isn't going to keep me away from my wife!" Anthony said before the cell ascended again."And now for the final match Anthony vs Me!" T,K said as he grabbed a his old mic."You wasted my time long enough T,K this ends now!" Anthony said as he grabbed a baseball bat. Anthony and T,K attacked eachother like predators fighting for prey."I'm going to kill you fool!" T,K said as their melee weapons clashed together."Over my cold,dead,decaying body!" Anthony said pushing him down to the ground and possibly killing him with the final blow to the head. "Rose I'm coming angel your knight in shiny armor is coming." Anthony said as he took a quick glance at the map on the wall before leaving for room 124."Knock knock!" Anthony said before entering his room...he was shocked on what he saw.

End of this chapter I want it to be suspenscful I guess. T,K is a zombie but his will power kept him thinking...just in case if you didn't get that part. The characters in the arena we're made up too and I don't own any of this.


	6. It could be worst but it still hurts

Anthony entered room 124 to see his wife sleeping on the bed."Hey Anthony your wife is cured!" Pinky said packing up her chemistry set,and health book."Oh thank god thank you Pinky I owe you one!" Anthony said as he walked over to his sleeping wife."Well I'll leave you two alone then." Pinky said as she left."I thought I lost you...I couldn't go on without you!" Anthony said as he kissed her forehead."Ahhh who the hell are you!" Rose asked punching Anthony after he woke her up."Rose what are you talking about?" Anthony asked as he walked towards her."How do you know me where am I?" Rose asked shocked."Fine I'll play along... I'm Anthony,and we're in Treasure city!" Anthony said trying to hug her."No get awat from me!" Rose said stepping away from Anthony."Okay Rose you got me please stop...please!" Anthony said getting scared."Who are you again?" Rose asked confuse as hell."Rose it's me...stop acting...Rose please tell me this is a prank." Anthony said as Pinky entered the room again."Oh right um Anthony can we talk?" Pinky asked making Anthony freak out a bit."Sure what is it?" Anthony asked as Rose slowly walked into the bath-room."It's seems that Rose is suffering from amnesa I don't know what could of caused it but she has it." Pinky said frowning."That explains it well how did you cure it?" Anthony asked her confused."Well she had a bit of the cure within." Pinky said grabbing her chart."Explain Pinky I don't follow." Anthony asked after Rose locked herself in the bath-room."You said you we're cured right?" Pinky asked hoping it wouldn't be to personal."Yeah that's right ." Anthony said scratching his head."Did you ever had sex after?" Pinky asked making him blush a bit."Yeah we have a beautiful daughter." Anthony said as blood came out of his noise thinking about his wife's body."You gave her some of your immunity when you two...you know joined together." Pinky said as Anthony blushed a dark cherry red."Well thanks Pinky I'm going to see if I could get her memory back before the helicopter get's here." Anthony said before Pinky left.

Anthony gave Rose some time before he knocked on the bath-room door."Rose time to come out." Anthony said resting his head against the door. "Why I'm not coming out until I know you won't hurt me!" Rose said behind the door."If I wanted to hurt you then I would have by now!" Anthony said feeling sad that Rose mentioned that little statment."Okay I guess." Rose said as she left the bath-room."That's better now do you know who I am?" Anthony asked hoping that she knows."No I don't who are you again?" Rose asked the sad man."I'm Anthony and your my wife...your Mrs. Rattler my love,and my better half." Anthony said hoping she'll remember."No but your so romantic...if that's true then where's my ring?" Rose asked a little moved by Anthony's words."Dammit I'll look for it Rose stay here I'll be back." Anthony said before he left for the plaza."Good bye...um Anthony I...I believe I love you." Rose said as she rested on the bed.

Anthony ran towards the place where Rose got infected."Please be here...please be here...where the hell is it!" Anthony yelled while zombies attacked him."I don't care if you kill me I have to find her wedding ring!" Anthony said punching all of the zombies around him. Anthony looked around the ground for a ring he finally found it near the gym."Shiny thing!" A man said picking up the ring."Hey buddy that's my wife's ring give it!" Anthony said as he ran up to the man."You want it then take it from my cold dead hand!" The man said as he stabbed Anthony with a katana."Ow god-dammit!" Anthony said as the man ran off leaving Anthony to die."You cowardly bastard!" Anthony said as he pulled out the sword and chased the crazy man."What are you going to...do?" The man said as Anthony cut off his arm taking back his wife's ring."Go ahead kill me then big man do it!" The guy said making Anthony look down."No I'm not going to kill you but they are!" Anthony said as he left the man to die.

Anthony walked back to room 124 nearly bleeding to death."Rose...Rose I'm back and I found...aw isn't that cute almost worth getting stabbed by a damn sword." Anthony said as he saw Rose sleeping on the bed."Here we go the ring is back!" Anthony said as he placed the ring back on her finger. After that he limped to the roof-top to see if Pinky could heal him."Pinky...can you patch me up I'm hurt real bad!" Anthony said getting the attention of the other survivors."Damn you look like shit what happened?" Harry asked while Cherry covered her eyes."A crazy retard with a sword!" Anthony said breathing heavily."Man someone did that to you that's worst then what a gangster would do!" Rickey said as Anthony walked up to Pinky."Okay hold still Anthony I don't won't to screw up!" Pinky said as she patched Anthony up."Okay I feel better thanks see you guys tommorow!" Anthony said leaving for room 124."Rose...still asleep?" Anthony asked noticing her stir a bit."Aw still cute who looks pretty when sleeping you do!" Anthony said snuggling next to her."Tommorow we'll be home safe with our darling girl and we'll be a family again." Anthony said kissing her on her forehead before he took a seat on the dresser watching the door making sure no one comes in.


	7. Sweet dreams bring back good memories

It was 10:00 pm and Rose was still asleep."Man I hope sleep is the answer." Anthony said glancing at Rose sleeping. Thank god she's still okay I don't know what I do without her. Anthony thought as he walked near her."Still beautiful like always...I would go through hell just to see you smile." Anthony said kissing her forehead.

In Rose's dream. "Rose...Rose...Rose I have a friend that you need to meet since he's going to be staying here for a while!" Seth said as the 16 year old Rose walked towards him."Who brother who?" Rose asked before Anthony entered the house."Rose this is Anthony he will be living here." Seth said Anthony hiding his face from Rose."Hello Anthony I hope we become the bestest friends!" Rose said as she tried to shake Anthony's hand only to get a negative responce."What's your problem I'm trying to say hello but your being a jerk!" Rose said lightly hitting him."Rose leave Anthony alone he just lost his family!" Seth said making Rose feel guilty."I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusion." Rose said hugging Anthony."Now Anthony let me show you to your room." Seth said knowing his little sister had a crush on his young friend."I want to see it to!" Rose said pulling Anthony towards the room."Well I hope you like it I worked hard on it so yeah!" Seth said recieving a thumbs up from Anthony."Okay well if you need me I'll be in the garage!" Seth said leaving the room."And if you need me I'll be in my room across yours!" Rose said leaving Anthony alone. Days later Seth left for the store."Okay I'll be back in a few hours behave yourselves!" Seth said before he left. Anthony just nodded."Don't you ever talk?" Rose asked grabbing a few scary movies. Anthony shook his head no in his responce."Okay well I'll be watching scary movies if you need me!" Rose said as he eyed her. Wow she's pretty ow what am I thinking she's out of my leaqe. Anthony thought as he started to draw her on a peice of paper. Hours later the scary movies we're affecting Rose."Jeez these movies are...ah!" Rose said as the power went out. Rose don't worry I'm coming! Anthony thought as he struggled to get the flash light."Rose don't worry I'm here!" Anthony said speaking for the first time ever since his parents die. "Okay Anthony I trust you!" Rose said hugging onto Anthony. A few minutes later the lights came on."Oh thank you Anthony!" Rose said pecking his cheek.

Two years later before the first zombie out-break."Are you going to ask her out let?" Seth questioned Anthony poking his head."I will I will in Fortune city I'll ask her out she can't say no!" Anthony said grabbing the keys."You better take care of her or else!" Seth said grabbing Anthony's shoulder. "Don't worry someone would have to turtore me if they want to hurt her." Anthony said while Rose easedropped on them."Okay Anthony you two should get going." Seth said handing Anthony a couple hundred dollars."Thanks Seth I owe." Anthony said interupted by Seth. "No need you two should be together!" Seth said winking at Anthony."Um okay Rose time to go!" Anthony said before Rose appeared from the hall way."Okay bye Seth we'll see you later!" Rose said before the two took off to Fortune city.

After Fortune city's out-break."Rose you ready for our date?" Anthony said making sure he had the ring."Yes sweetie I'm ready!" Rose said knowing Anthony had a surprise for here."Okay let's go baby!" Anthony said grabbing the keys to the car."Where are we going?" Rose asked as she got in the car."The beach!" Anthony said driving towards the beach."Why it's night?" Rose asked curious."It'll be more romantic!" Anthony said as soon as he got to the beach."What are we going to do here?" Rose asked looking confused."Rose will you marry me?" Anthony said propusing to Rose."Oh my god yes yes yes!" Rose said lunging at Anthony putting him in a death hug. Days later at their wedding."Do you Anthony take Rose to be you wedded wife?" The priest asked without emotion."I do!" Anthony said as Rose's eyes started to water up."And do you Rose take Anthony to be your wedded husband?" The priest asked still no emotion."I do!" Rose said nearly crying."Now with the power inbested in me you are now husband and wife you may kissed the bride." The priest said as Anthony and Rose locked lips together."I love you so much!" Rose said as Anthony carried her to the limo."For better or worst...we went through hell already but you we're there by my side helping me so it was like a slice of heaven!" Anthony said remembering how hard it was to survive. The limo took the new married couple to a fancy hotel.

At age 22 Rose was inpregnated."Push...push Rose push!" Anthony said holding her hand even if it was cutting off the veins blood transportation. "Congradulations it's a girl!" The docter said handing Rose her daughter."What should we name her?" Rose asked still recovering from giving birth."Aqua...we should name her Aqua!" Anthony said looking straight in her eyes."Why Aqua though there are a lot of names but you chose Aqua why?" Rose asked smiling."Because she has her mother beautiful blue eyes!" Anthony said having his hair pulled by baby Aqua."Ha she's strong...just like her daddy!" Rose said kissing the both of them.

Rose woke up in a cold sweat."Rose rescue won't be here until seven it's one go back to sleep okay!" Anthony said as Rose got up."Anthony...I remember come here!" Rose said pushing Anthony on the bed."You know who I am,and you know Aqua right?"Anthony asked while Rose got on top of him."Yes I do funny when I didn't remember you I still fell in love with you!" Rose said kissing Anthony with passion."It's good to have you back!" Anthony said falling asleep in Rose's arms."Aw your cute when your asleep!" Rose said snuggling next to him.

Yes a dream chapter. Okay they met when they we're 17...went to Fortune city at age 19, got married at 20 since their birthdays we're before it, and finally having Aqua at the age of 22. Making it a bit clear for my readers.


	8. 72 Hours in Heaven

Anthony woke up alone on the bed he took a quick glance at his watch."6:30 uh just thirty more minutes of hell!" Anthony sais slungishly but still excited."Your awake good morning baby!" Rose said coming out of the bathroom and jumping in his arms."Yeah I'm awake but in thirty minutes we have to leave!" Anthony said while Rose kissed his nose."I know I know but we have some time alone what do you want to do?" Rose asked resting her head on his chest."All I want to do is be by your side that's all." Anthony said snuggling next to Rose."Damn you for being romantic!" Rose said teasing Anthony."I'm glad your okay Rose...I don't think I'll be able to live without you." Anthony said kissing her cheek."So what did you do while I was zombiefied?" Rose asked hugging him."I rescued a few people here and there...and I...I...I killed a few people who tried to harm you,or got in my way! Anthony said crying a bit for killing people who we're protecting themselves."Hey I know you feel bad but their in a better place now and you we're only protecting me so don't feel bad." Rose said knowing Anthony has a quilty conscience."I'm going to hell aren't I!" Anthony said frowning."No your not going to hell your sweet,romantic,and you always protect your family!" Rose said trying to make Anthony smile."Just because I'm nice dosen't mean I don't sin!" Anthony said rubbing her back."All you do is lie,and kill people who put you,or me in harms way if you go to hell then I'll go with you!" Rose said kissing him."Heh look around this isn't hell?" Anthony asked sarcastically."Not for me your here by my side that's not hell that's paradise!" Rose said nibbling on Anthony's ear."Next year let's stay home send Aqua next door and be alone together just us,and no one else." Anthony said making Rose stop nibbling on his ear."That sounds good no danger,just us together." Rose said before she kissed Anthony. Anthony looked at his watch they had ten more minutes left before the chopper would get here."Okay Rose come on the chopper should be coming soon." Anthony said while Rose got up."Okay let's go sweetie!" Rose said before the two took off for the rooftop.

Anthony and Rose got on the rooftop with five minutes left."Hey big guy is that your women?" Ricky asked Anthony as soon as he saw them."Yeah this is my wife guys she's cured!" Anthony said as the group of people came to introuduce themselves."Hey I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend Cherry." Harry said as Cherry waved hi."She's a mute but she's my cute mute!" Harry said making Cherry blush."I'm Pinky I was the one who healed you...completely remember." Pinky said making sure everybody was okay."And I'm Ricky...your husband is pretty talented at cards was he a gambler too?" Ricky asked Rose."No but then again he does crazy stuff just to save me." Rose said hugging Anthony. The helicopter landed on the hotel after ten minutes of waiting everybody got on."Wait Chuck I think I dropped my wedding ring can I go get it back...five minutes top?" Rose asked Chuck hoping he'll say yes."Sure go ahead." Chuck said as Rose ran to the elevator."Oh there you are silly ring you have to stay on my finger!" Rose said picking up the ring."He may have won but I'll make him suffer!" T,K said grabbing Rose by her throat."Rose...Anthony T,K has Rose!" Chuck informed him still a bit confused."Let her go!" Anthony said kicking T,K in his balls making him drop her."Rose get to the chopper I'll handle him!" Anthony said as T,K got him in a grapple."You have to risk it all in order to win big!" T,K said pushing Anthony towards the edge of the hotel."You have nothing little man!"T,K said while Anthony was already hung over the edge by T,K's arms."Your wrong I have everything I need,I have a wife and a daughter I risked my life twice to be with them I have everything you don't!" Anthony said as he jumped out of T,K's hands,and pushed him off the hotel."I risked it and I won it I have a family...and you don't." Anthony said before returning to the chopper.

The chopper ride was quiet before Chuck spoke up."So that was T,K?" Chuck asked remembering that Rose killed him to protect Anthony."Yeah sorta it was him zombiefied but he said his will power kept him sane enough to think...I believe." Anthony said hugging Rose."Okay I hope that asshole is dead this time!" Chuck said glad to see his friends safe. After a few minutes the survivors escaped Treasure city all of them went back to their normal life. Anthony and Rose returned home and watched a movie with thier daughter to celebrate their survival."Okay no more and I mean it no more casinos...or any type of city bound to money!" Anthony said as his wife,and daughter snuggled next to him on the couch."Agreed no more!" Rose said kissing Anthony."I'm glad you two are okay I would have been sad without mom and dad!" Aqua said hugging her dad falling asleep in his right arm."Aw that's cute isn't it?" Rose asked Anthony who didn't respond."Anthony...aw two of a kind!" Rose said noticing Anthony sleeping too."Good night!" Rose said falling asleep next to Anthony.

The end I hope you liked it!


End file.
